Midnight
by Constynse4
Summary: Robin gives Marian a gift. Robin/Marian (I desperately need a beta-someone to help with flow, characters, clarity and to find the errors that I read 100 times and still miss,- please PM me if interested. I have tried the beta list but get no replies-I think its outdated THANKS ) Enjoy and Please review


Midnight

Robin was making deliveries to the farm outside Nottingham with Allan. He was only half listening as Allan relived last nights escapades with the tavern maid from the Tripp.

He was distracted and he was tired. After prince Malik and Harold left, he had tried to sleep but the conversation with Marian stuck in his head.

"_Some men take pleasure giving women gifts"_

"_This is alot of gift. So tell me was it alot of pleasure"_

" _Maybe you'd find out if you gave me a gift, As it is you only come out of the woodwork to ask me for favors"_

She was right to feel unappreciated. She didn't know that he thought about her constantly; always hoping that he would run into her and waiting for the chance to spend any time with her. But their time together was by necessity short and he didn't often show his appreciation for her help.

He needed to find a gift. Some way to show his thanks and his affection for her. To prove that he didn't just visit when he needed something from her. But how could he compete with Guy.

Robin kicked a loose rock on the path with vengeance

Allan sensed something was bothering him, "What's up, mate...trouble with a certain Marian bird,"

Robin knew that by telling Allan he was leaving himself open to teasing . But since Allan was a bit of a ladies man and may have some useful suggestions; he was willing to take that risk.

" I am wracking my brain to come up with a gift for Marian". Robin said shaking his head in confusion, "But I have no ideas at all"

"Well, it will take alot of gold to buy a horse to top Gisborne's...alot"

"No" Robin shook his head. He was against using stolen funds for personal use. That money was for the poor. They only kept what they needed for necessities, not gifts, If he did that he would be no better than a common thief.

"I know, I know - no gold, But here's what you do. In my experience, the best gifts for a woman are the ones with alot of meaning ta them, and thankfully not alot of cost.

They had stopped walking as Robin considered Allans recommendations.

'And make sure it's something that reminds her of you," Allan continued " Say for example Gisborne gave Marian a jeweled arrow. Sure it'd be lovely and valuable and all ..but that would just backfire because an arrow reminds her of you. Likewise, even if you were to give Marianr another horse -that wouldn't work because it would just remind her of Gisborne.

Robin bit his lip thoughtfully ..._Meaningful…...Reminds her of him..._

They entered the barn, looking for the farmer, and there against the wall under the horsewhips and yolks, was his answer. The perfect gift. Robins face lit up.

Allan cocked his head and wrinkled his brow before giving a shrug of approval - "Ya, that'll work. Just depends on how you sell it. Get your story straight."

Later that night, Robin made his way to Knighton. Excited to present Marian with his gift, but nervous too ...would she like it or would it pale in comparison to Gisborne's extravagance. While he walked he went over the story in his head - why it was meaningful to him.

Marian was awake sitting under the covers in bed . She had decided to mend the broken tie on the nightwatchman's mask because she couldn't sleep. She was agitated. Lately she never saw Robin, and she was jealous of his gang. When she heard a scraping on the window ledge and Robin dropped into the room, she tried to look uninterested but her heart was pounding loudly. She repressed the urge to smile and pasted a frown on her face.

"What are you doing here at this hour. What do you need now?" Secretly she hoped that he needed her

Robin crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you and I have something for you. "

Marian eyed him suspiciously. She didn't see anything.

Robin grinned sheepishly "It is something to take my place at night when you are alone."

Marian raise an eyebrow apprehensively - _Watch your step Locksley_

Robin reached into his jacket and produced a small ball of fur, The kitten must have been sleeping because it stretched and yawned when placed on the blanket beside Marian.

"Oh" Marian gushed. "It's so sweet ". The kitten had long black fur with a white bib and large blue eyes. Marian smiled in delight and nuzzled the kitten as he pawed at her nose.

"I hope you don't mind" - Robin continued "but I have named him Midnight. Because at midnight when you are alone, he will keep you company and you will know that I am thinking of you. At the end of the day, when I think about my life, you are the only thing that I wish I had. Not the titles, the money or the position- you"

Marian swallowed. She loved the kitten, but at this moment she loved Robin even more. Glad of the distraction, she watched the tiny kitten play with the cord on Robins jacket as he teased and wrestled with it. She fetched a ball of yarn and ran to her dressing table, rummaging in a small box there that held mementos and trinkets that she had collected since childhood.

She pulled out a small silver ornament that had fallen off a fine ladies gown at a ball when her father was sheriff. Tied on the end of the yarn it made a fine toy. She dangled it above the kitten and he jumped and spun until he caught the ornament and dragged it to the ground. Then he raced around the floor and pounced in and out of Marians slippers with it in his mouth.

Robin sat in Marians bed, leaning up against the pillows that smelled of lavender, rosewater and Marian. Part of him (the part that was completely distracted whenever Marian was around) wanted nothing more than to pull Marian down into the soft nest of pillows and have her all for himself. But, he resisted. He enjoyed watching her run after the kitten in her nightgown, She was carefree and happy, as he remembered her as a girl. He suspected that times like this didn't happen very often for Marian.

She had gone downstairs to get a saucer of milk for Midnight and brought Robin back some dinner. He wasn't sure where Edward was but he was positive that he wasn't home. Otherwise, he would surely have investigated all the shrieks and squeals of delight coming from his daughters bedchamber.

_If only I was the cause of all the noise..._ thought Robin grinning. He polished off the last of his meal and settled back into the pillows to enjoy watching them play

Soon the kitten tired and found a spot in the bedcovers . It circled, and kneaded the covers into place and curled up purring as it drifted off to sleep.

Marian had been so busy with the cat she hadn't noticed that Robin was also almost asleep . His head was nodding as his eyes drifted shut like Midnight. Marian considered waking him but he'd looked so tired and she felt guilty. He worked so hard everyday and she had made him feel bad for not giving her gifts.

He had removed his hooded jacket and was dressed only in the soft knitted undershirt and his leather pants. He looked good lying in her bed, too good. It reminded her off the life that they had both given up. A life where Robin was in her bed every night. After considering for a moment she decided to let him sleep. He was already here and what was the harm. He was exhausted and who knew the last time he had slept in a bed. She slipped off his boots and pulled the covers over him. She let her hand rest on his shoulder as she felt the tightness of his muscles through the softness of the shirt. His eyelashes fluttered but he didn't wake. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him goodnight but if he awakened, they would have to have a discussion of why he should or shouldn't stay. She tiptoed to the other side of the bed.

Marian slipped under the covers herself and as tempting as the kitten was she leaned back onto Robins chest as she fell asleep. He was warm and smelled like leather and the forest. She could feel the hard contours of his chest through the thin nightgown. As he slept, his calloused hand moved to rest on her hip and he pulled her against him. Which would have made her wonder who he was used to sleeping with, had he not breathed her name as he did so. She could curl up with the kitten tomorrow but tonight she had Robin.

Robin smiled as Marian rested against his chest. As he drifted back to sleep he knew that part of him was sure to wake early and he'd get to spend the time with her that he had hoped for. For now they had the whole night ahead of them.


End file.
